


La ventana sobre el mundo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Love Potion/Spell
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Tom Riddle no tenía culpas, solo la de haber acabado en ese mundo mentiroso en que ella lo había arrastrado.
Relationships: Merope Gaunt/Tom Riddle Sr.
Kudos: 1





	La ventana sobre el mundo

**La ventana sobre el mundo**

La historia se repetía, otra vez.

Funcionaban por un poco de tiempo, tras improvisamente algo se infiltraba entre ellos, como una raíz que deja grietas estableciéndose en una piedra.

Una raíz. Molesta, venenosa, invasiva.

Y ella era la sola que se daba cuenta.

Él seguía donándole esas sonrisas radiosas, señal de un amor que no era amor, emblema de la magia que fluía innaturalmente en sus venas.

Por un poco de tiempo había amado disfrutar la irrealidad que le regalaban esos momentos, esas sonrisas, había amado fingirse normal, como si su pasado solo fuera una nuble leja, destinada a desaparecer.

Y así seguía en adelante, cada minuto de cada día, fingiendo que esa irrealidad fuera real, que Tom la amara de verdad por lo que era, no porque avenenado de una vulgar poción, capaz de nublarle la mente hasta hacerle tener sentimientos que, en realidad, no tenían razón de ser.

Pero Merope, dentro de sí, sabía de ser en una casa de cartas, que empezaban a ya no sufrir el peso de la mentira. Estaba en equilibrio en un hilo demasiado sutil, y sabía que tarde o temprano iba a caer.

Se miraba en el espejo, pero no veía su imagen. Todo lo que veía era una mujer destruida por sus mismas acciones, con los ojos y la cara marcadas por una fantasía que había quitado de tener los colores de su personal arco iris, perdiendo su tinta alegre, oscureciéndose.

Fue el enésimo ‘te amo’ que le hizo abrir los ojos.

No las palabras, sino la voz con que habían sido pronunciadas.

Suave, tierno, dulce. Creíble, pero insincero.

Ese día, Merope tuvo su decisión.

Iba a empezar a salir de esa irrealidad que había creado, tratando de recuperar familiaridad con un mundo que tanto tenía en rencor y que, todavía, empezaba a faltarle.

Se acarició el estómago, que estaba ya hinchado.

No iba a permitir que el fruto de ese amor, aun falaz, sufriera su misma incapacidad de aceptar la vida como estaba.

~

Solo había arriesgado una vez en toda su existencia.

Y esa vez, había perdido.

El mundo había tomado su venganza en ella para haberlo ignorado por todo ese tiempo, le había mostrado en unos instantes todo lo que había rechazado, con una arrogancia que no se quedaba con su simplicidad.

Merope Gaunt no era altiva, no pensaba de merecer una realidad mejor de la que el destino le había dado.

Solo era desesperada, y había tomado una decisión.

Una pieza a la vez su irrealidad había sido completa, su mundo había cambiado cara. Innatural, pero maravilloso.

Lo que la había echada de vuelta en el fondo del báratro había sido la falta de coraje necesario para perseguir su elección.

El destino le había mostrado que los hombres tienen dos caras: una verdadera y una falsa. Cada uno de ellos lleva una máscara, pero las máscaras pueden ser fácilmente rotas por una astilla de verdad. Porque la realidad es el arma más filos que exista.

Y ella, por la realidad, había sido herida. Esas astillas de verdad que habían empezado a romper su existencia, habían brutalmente abierto una brecha, con una violencia que no había tenido éxito de sostener, que pero estaba consciente de merecer.

Ella misma había decidido de quitar esa máscara de Tom, porque le mutilaba malamente los rasgos, pero para nada le había gustado lo que había encontrado bajo de esa.

Había buscado el horror, el asco, la sorpresa.

Como si no supiera la razón porque estaba allí, como si no comprendiera porque esa mujer insignificante fuera enfrente a él.

Merope lo había odiado cuando había salido de la puerta de casa.

La última imagen que le quedó de él fue su espalda, fue el ruido pesante de sus pasos, que llevaba con él esa realidad que tanto había deseado.

Pero en ese momento, descansada en el suelo helado y con el dolor que agarraba cada parte de su cuerpo, lo perdonó.

Tom Riddle no tenía culpas, solo la de haber acabado en ese mundo mentiroso en que ella lo había arrastrado.

Sentía la vida escaparse de sí, ansiada, y su último deseo fue que la criatura para que estaba a punto de sacrificarse no llevara nada que le hiciera pensar en ella.

“Tom Marvolo Riddle.” murmuró a la mujer que estaba a su lado, incapaz de ver sus rasgos. Ella la miró fijo, creyéndola enloquecida, y ella gimió. “El niño. Tom Marvolo Riddle.” repitió, en un último impulso de rabia y en un último aliento.

Murió, finalmente capaz de flotar en el vacío de la muerte.

En esa oscuridad, su irrealidad iba finalmente a ser real. 


End file.
